The Olig1 gene encodes a basic helix-loop-helix (bHLH) transcription factor, OLIG1 that along with the OLIG2 regulates key stages of early oligodendrocyte development. Myelinating oligodendrocytes fulfill diverse functional roles, such as ensheathment of neurons to facilitate electrical conductivity, maintenance of axonal integrity and participation in signaling networks with neurons. Olig1 gene function is critical for regulation of oligodendrogenesis during embryonic and fetal stages of CNS development, and it continues to be expressed in mature oligodendrocytes (Ligon et al. 2006). Elevated Olig1 expression has also been found in certain brain tumors, particularly oligodendrogliomas (Hoang-Xuan et al. 2002).
There exists a significant need for promoter elements which are capable of driving expression in specific cell types and/or in specific regions of the brain. Identification of minimal elements required for adequate expression and specificity will allow ease of use in expression constructs.